If it's wrong, I don't want to be right
by path of dawn
Summary: Flowers littered Maka's bed sheet as Chrona thought it would somehow make her feel better. She flipped the pages without reading them thinking of the jet black flash that came to her rescue. The boy was a good deal taller than her and she couldn't help but remember his light blue eyes… MakaXJustin


The lights of the dimly lit room flickered as the girl laid silently in her bed sheets. With book in hand her eyes scanned the pages but kept stopping as she clicked her tongue in frustration. She had been having trouble lately and the fact she was paralyzed by a witch didn't help. She had gained mobility in her upper body but her legs still felt numb.

Flowers littered her bed sheet as Chrona thought it would somehow make her feel better, and it did to a certain extent. She flipped the pages without reading them thinking of the jet black flash that came to her rescue. The boy was a good deal taller than her and she couldn't help but remember his light blue eyes…but she couldn't remember anything else. Soul had managed to help her and Chrona escape quickly before the ash blond could get a glimpse at the boy's face.

Maka was assigned to help Yumi by Lord Death seeing how she couldn't move much. Yumi kept her office as neat and tidy as a dictator keeps strict control of his country.

At the moment, the meister was scrambling to keep phone calls on hold, papers filed, and arrange for the supplies for a school wide mission. Yumi would have done it herself if Lord Death haven`t sent her to find a missing Death Scythe. The great part about Yumi`s office was that it was located in the slightly more deserted part of the school. Yet, Maka couldn`t help but sense a strange lingering presence as she looked in the bookcase. Searching for a magazine that sold endothermic clothes, she flipped through the pages for a few moments, trying to distract herself from the sensation. After a few moments turned around slowly before her eyes were locked with a pair of light blue ones. Sitting calmly in the "master" chair was a boy with short blonde hair in priestly garb. Perfectly relaxed in a spot where Yumi would normally murder anyone for sitting in. The girl`s body became tense, her face turning red from not noticing him beforehand. But she did notice the amused expression playing on his features.

"Are you here for Yumi Azura?" she asked. She waited for him to state his business, and began to fidget from the prolong silence.

"Can I help you in anyway?" After a few moments she noticed the sound of a bass blasting through his skull shaped headphones. Her chest and throat suddenly tighten from anger that the stranger couldn`t even take them off to listen to her question. Bottling her annoyance she gestured for him to take off the headphones when he finally spoke.

" Our great Lord Death has informed me that a few students were to assists his Death Weapons," the older boy said. She was surprised how smooth yet loud he spoke. It took a few seconds before it hit her.

"You are the last Death Scythe that was recruited," she spoke softly, relaxing a bit. She spoke with her inside voice when she was at ease.

"Please open your mouth more when you speak," he requested loudly, the girl flinched at the unwanted noise.

"You can`t hear me either way," she replied just as lightly, with slight annoyance.

"It`s hard to read your lips when you are mumbling," Justin remarked, showing no intention of remove his music gear any time soon. She blinked at him, why go through all the trouble of learning that if he could just pause it? She thought to herself. The girl shrugged off the question, it`s his life.

"It's an honor to meet you," she bowed slightly. It only seemed formal yet he seemed disappointed in it. Annoyed even. She didn`t look scared anymore despite the fact she was in an isolated area with someone she didn`t even know well. He got up his seat swiftly and was standing in front of the girl before she had time to look up. She became nervous again, imitated by his greater height.

"I heard something interesting from Spirit`s old meister about you and your partner," he smiled down at her. She flinched emotionally but physically didn`t blink.

"You and your weapon can`t complete soul resonance, is that right?"

She had to stand straight to keep her knees from shaking. Soul couldn`t match soul wave lengths with anyone… he was too ashamed to let anyone else know. Who wanted a weapon who couldn`t do soul resonance? He asked Maka to be his handler and to keep his secret at the same time. Knowing the ash blond wouldn`t open her mouth so easily for such a serious matter. At one point both of them were desperate enough to ask Stein for help. The silver haired scientist had wanted to see if it was a inner working issue but the weapon didn`t like the idea of her teacher digging through his organs, again. It was hard enough for them to match wavelengths just to fight in general. With the soul resonance being far more advance there was no results to be expected.

"No one else was supposed to know…"

"You`re mumbling again," Justin said.

"It doesn't matter," she announced without another moment of hesitation," I'm Soul's partner, no matter what."

If she didn`t match up with the Soul no one will. She made the statement with confidence at first but it diminished quickly. The older boy smirked down at her, a slight look of contempt in his eyes.

"I was like you once," he mused, "everyone will betray you eventually. So it`s best to cut them off first." Her blush deepened, what did he mean to cut them off first? There was something else about him that didn`t feel right. She closed her eyes and quickly used her soul perception to glance at what was really working within the older boy. An average size blue orb was floating in front of her vision among the darkness. It was normal looking enough when suddenly something dark flickered in the center.

The girl`s eyes flashed open and before she can say anything he strolled out of the room closing the door behind him. Leaving like a ghost, almost. There was something familiar about that flash of darkness that left a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt that feeling before somewhere and the thought send a chill down her spine. Before she could guess what he meant the door swung open again with a slam. She jumped when Black Star strutted in the office and pointed dramatically at her. Soul leaned against the doorway being aloof because he was cool like that.

"I DEMAND A BATTLE!"

"You`re not allowed in here you IDIOT!"

**If this seems familiar it's because I deleted my OC story and didn't want to get rid of this chapter or the plot. Should I continue? Was the pace decent? Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
